


Spongebob squarepants T-shirt and Hello Kitty Slippers

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Embarrassed Even, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Soft Isak, Yousef is a good friend, and also a friend from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Even is a very attractive guy with great sense of style and he prides himself in making sure everyone, including his boyfriend Isak, can see that all day everyday. That being said, Even also has a secret side to him that enjoys dressing way down on his days off; a side so secret that not even Isak knows about it. He has always dressed to impress since the day he started dating Isak, so What happens when (thanks to Yousef) Isak unceremoniously stumbles upon Even's secret life?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Spongebob squarepants T-shirt and Hello Kitty Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. I'm finally back and sadly it's not with the chaptered story i promised i'd deliver. I'm almost done with that story though. i want to complete all the chapters then just proceed to regularly post the chapters so that you guys don't have to wait long in between updates.  
> This is simply a short and sweet thing in my usual fluffy and cute evak style. i hope you'll enjoy reading.

Even walks into the kitchen and finds his friend and flatmate Yousef fixing himself a sandwich. “Hi.” Even says, heading to the fridge to grab some water.

Yousef looks at Even surprised. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I asked for this afternoon off to make plans with Isak.”

“Nice.” Yousef sends Even a greasy grin and wink. “What are you guys doing?”

Even closes the fridge and twists the lid on his bottled water. After taking a few sips, he answers. “Nothing much. He’s coming over to watch a movie with me.”

Yousef’s lips thin his lips as he gives his friend a bored, unimpressed look. “I’ll never understand how you two don’t get sick of watching movies together.”

“We love it.”

“I bet Isak just does that shit for you.”

“Whatever. I have the best boyfriend in the world and you’re just jealous.”

Rolling his eyes. Yousef takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Even drinks some more water and then puts the lid back on the bottle, “Isak is coming over at 4pm. I’m going to take a short nap now. Wake me up by 3pm. I need the time to dress.”

Yousef chortles. “Alright, princess. Although I don’t see what’s wrong with what you’re wearing now.”

“Isak can’t see me like this.”

“Why not?”

“Its way too soon for Isak to see me looking a mess.”

“First of all you don’t look a mess, and secondly you guys have been together for a year.”

“Still. Rule one in my _successful dating_ book is that you should never show your true colours to someone until you’ve been dating them for at least 2 years.”

“Well I think you’re an idiot and you should never publish that book. Isak is crazy about you. He sat through 3 hours of watching _the notebook_ with you. I think he won’t mind that you’re a 23 year old SpongeBob square pants enthusiast.”

“When Isak and I first started dating, he told me that he likes the fact that I always look suave.”

“I don’t think he meant you should look like a fop all the damn time.”

It’s even’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just wake me up in good time.”

“Of course, princess.” Yousef retorts with mockery.

*******

“Rise and shine, Cinderella.” A voice sing-songs.

Even groans and twists on his pillow, already pissed at whoever is disturbing his slumber. “Go away.” He mutters, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Wake up, man. Guess whose here.”

This time Even recognises that it’s his flatmate talking, but it takes Even a while to fully wake up and register what’s being said. When that finally does happen, he slowly sits up on the couch and digs the pads of his palms into his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. He looks up and finds two figures standing there- Yousef and Isak.

Oh Isak is here, Even initially thinks and smiles about it, but his joy is almost immediately extinguished when he fully comes to his senses and realises that _Isak is here._

_Now_.

_Before Even has had a chance to get ready._

Even jumps up off the couch in panic. “Isak.” He murmurs in surprise and then looks confusedly at Yousef who is grinning and looking very satisfied with himself. At this moment Even realises what’s going on. Yousef did this deliberately. _It’s sabotage._ Even’s look is menacing, but Yousef isn’t fazed at all as he casually says, “I’ll just leave you two alone. Have fun.” with that he gives Even a wink, Isak a pat on the shoulder and saunters out of the room. 

Even is left standing where he is, frozen and embarrassed beyond reason. He can feel his cheeks literally getting hotter with each second as his _potentially ex-boyfriend_ jus stares at him in visible bewilderment. Even is already thinking of fitting ways to punish his _Judas_ of a friend for this betrayal. He thinks he’ll start by telling Yousef’s girlfriend the charming story of how Yousef once got shitfaced drunk, threw up in the toilet then fell in face first and ultimately broke the toilet bowl.

Meanwhile Isak is perplexed as his he takes in Even’s severe bedhead, his SpongeBob square pants t-shirt which has seen better days judging by how worn it looks. Like Isak isn’t shocked enough, his gaze finally reaches Even’s feet and spots the hello kitty house slippers.

To say Isak is stunned is an understatement. “Hi.” He finally says after an uncomfortably long and unbearable silence.

“Hey.” Even replies with an awkward smile as he tentatively moves towards Isak who also advances to meet Even halfway. Isak reaches out and rests his hand son Even’s hips as he leans up to give Even’s lips a soft, lingering kiss.

Even thinks that’s a good sign. Maybe Isak won’t dump him after all.

They pull apart and, “You must be shocked.” Even blurts out because the elephant in the room is killing him, and frankly Isak too.

“That I am.” Isak admits and there is a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

“I can explain.”

“Explain what?”

“Please don’t make it worse. Let’s not pretend you don’t see what’s going on here.”

“All I see is my boyfriend looking comfortable for the first time since I met him.”

“What I see is my boyfriend looking comfortable and inviting for the first time since i met him.”

Even tilts his head to the side, puzzled. “I look a mess.”

“You also look approachable.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Even bristles

Isak shrugs and smiles apologetically, “To be honest as much as I love how you always look like a picture straight out of a fashion magazine, it’s a little intimidating. You always look so stylish and cool, well put together....” Isak pauses to sigh. “You’re practically perfect, and people like you are just daunting. Whenever we hang out I worry about getting ketchup on your expensive clothes or that maybe certain dates are too shabby for you.”

Even’s jaw drops, shocked and speechless. “Oh.” He whispers after a moment. I’m sorry you feel that way. It’s not my intention at all to make you uncomfortable. I just want to look my best for you.”

Isak’s expression softens. “That’s all good, but if you overdress then I have to overdress as well and I hate It.” he gestures at how button down shirt. “I wore this to impress you.” He haphazardly makes an awkward pause. “And I’m uncomfortable as hell. I hate dress shirts. This has been for your benefit.”

“I’m so sorry.” Even repeats, more vehemently this time and he pouts, a little vexed and muddled by everything Isak is saying. How could he not tell how uncomfortable he’s made his boyfriend all along? “I just want to keep up the appearance of the person you fell in love with.”

The person I fell in love with?”

“Yeah. We first got together, you told me that you liked how obsessed you were with the fact that I always looked like a supermodel.” 

Isak slides his arms around Even’s waist and tilts his head back to look up at him with such gentleness and fondness. “I know you mean well, baby, and trust me I love having a hot stylish boyfriend. Sometimes I just wish you’d dress down like this so that I can cuddle you more comfortably.” 

Even swallows thickly and resolves to come clean. He gathers Isak into his arms and pulls him closer, saying. “The truth is as much as I enjoy dressing up to impress especially you, I also like to recline like this at home especially on the weekend. I’ve just been too shy to show this side of myself to you. I thought you wouldn’t like seeing me like this.”

“Hey, there is nothing embarrassing or shameful about being comfortable. Sometimes I go all the way to the grocery store near my flat dressed the way you are now.”

“Really?” Even is surprised. “So you are not put off by my puffy face and bedhead either?”

Isak looks up how Even hair is messily pointing in all sorts of directions. It’s definitely a shocking change from the usual sexy quiff, but he still looks cute. Isak can’t even bring himself to complain about how adorable Even looks on the face. Who knew that his wide eyes can get wide or that his pouty lips can get poutier? “Of course not.” He chuckles. “The only reason why I even bother to get all dressed up when you come over to my place is because you always come around looking perfect. I have to keep up somehow.”

Even feels awful about smothering Isak’s freedom. As some kind of apology, He leans down and presses a kiss against Isak’s forehead. “What kind of a guy are you then on a normal weekend?” he asks, wanting to know who Isak really is. 

Isak shrugs, his lips quirking up. “Boxers, t-shirt, scruffy hair, pizza, video games, movie marathon….” He stops, assuming the picture was clear.

“That’s a type of guy?” Even is genuinely both appalled, delighted and then relieved; all at the same time and in that order. “That sounds utterly wonderful. Let’s do it together soon….well except for the pizza part. I still have to watch what goes to my waistline.”

Isak’s eyebrows shoot up at that remark and he bursts into laughter. “

“Well I can dress down for you, but I’m not getting fat for you, baby.”

“I guess that’s sensible. Agreed.” Isak says, He leaned in and kissed Even on the lips, softly at first and then he added a little pressure, teasing his mouth open and licking into his mouth, sliding their tongues together.

Even pulls back to say, “I can’t believe Yousef was right about you.” He brings his hands up to cup Isak’s cheeks as he continues to press soft kisses against Isak’s smiling lips.

“What did he say?”

“That you’d be okay with seeing me like this. He told me that I don’t have to try so hard.”

“Good advice indeed. See? I’m not the only one with awesome friends.” 

“Whatever. I still think you have a better squad.”

“You only think that because all my friends are like, half in love with you.”

“Welcome to my agony. All my friends completely love you and are ever ready to toss me under the bus in your defence.”

“I guess that’s true.” Isak shrugs unapologetically yet somehow he earns himself a kiss from Even anyway. “hey, do you happen to have another such comfortable T-shirt for me to slip into?” Isak tugs at the one Even is wearing.

“Yeah. Several.”

“Can I borrow one to slip into for our movie date? I’m really suffocating in this shirt.”

Isak wearing Even’s clothes, cuddles, stolen kisses, long-ass romantic film- Even can’t wait for their date to begin. “sure.” He grins gleefully. “Shall we order takeout?”

“Pizza?” Isak’s eyes are wide and imploring as he puts on his best and cutest pouty face.

Even sighs in obvious defeat. “Your pout will be the death of my abs.”

Isak laughs victoriously and Even steps out of Isak’s arms to take his hand and lead him to his bedroom.

“So, the hello kitty slippers….”

Even doesn’t let Isak finish the sentence, immediately jumping to his own defence. “They are comfortable, okay.”

“I was going to say I have them in pink.”

“Oh.” Even smiles broadly. “Great minds think alike then.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for your support. Really it means the world to me<3<3<3


End file.
